zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Love Starts With You
(This doesn´t take place in any continuity, it´s just a little oneshot I made in celebration of Zootopia winning the Academy Award for Best Animated Feature) Five years ago, something wonderful happened. The world heard a special story about the place I call home, Zootopia. A story of friendship, acceptance, diversity, forgiveness and compassion. The story that touched millions of hearts regardless of wherever they lived. Yep, that was the story where I, Nick Wilde was involved. How a young rabbit Judy Hopps met me and formed an incredible friendship with me. Together we went through a lot and saved our city from falling apart because of fear and prejudice. It is a tale that taught something very important, and was revered greatly because of that. People who heard the tale loved and praised it, and it was even awarded by some. A copy of that award even happens to sit on my shelf here in Zootopia. I still fondly watch recordings of the wonderful day it was given. A day I´ll remember forever. I was even watching it currently here in my apartment, in my bathrobe and drinking some green tea. It was worth reminiscing that night. But there are some things I will remember even more fondly. Stuff that didn´t happen in the story yet. The tale taught that you are defined by what you are on the inside, not by your species, race or biological differences. That´s what me and Judy remembered as we realized that there was something more than friendship brewing between the two of us. It was not just a tale of overcoming prejudice, it was also a tale of two souls that fate brought together. Two souls that came from different worlds, but were very similar on the inside. That other soul was sitting here with me on bed here in my apartment, looking gorgeous in her negligee. But by a glance one could tell how things had changed. A wedding ring on her paw, for she was no longer Judy Hopps, but now Judy Wilde. She was also pregnant, waiting for our first child. The doctor had told that our child would be either a rabbit with vulpine features, or vice versa. I couldn´t wait to see him or her and become a father. We were both destined to be the most important beings of each other´s lives forever. There was no room for jealousy or disloyalty in our relationship, our bond was simply unbreakable. There was no other female mammal in Zootopia that I wanted to marry or mate with more than Judy. She too wanted to find happiness with me, and I was more than willing to give it to her. As I turned off the TV, I noticed a longing look on her beautiful face. She too remembered the story of how we met, and how we became what we are today. Even before that,she had deep down wished to have somebody like me by her side. When the rabbit was around me like that, her mind was no longer her own. Removing my robe, I joined my wife in bed and embraced her from the back. She always loved it. I caressed her big belly gently as she smiled at me. I don´t think any mammal looked as beautiful pregnant as she did. After a goodnight kiss, we laid down on the bed with still cuddling her. I still remember when she mentioned how much she loved spooning during our first night together. She still did. To think that all the adventures we experienced together led to this moment warms my heart greatly. It was just the beginning for years of happiness among the two of us. Change starts with you, and so does love. Category:WildeHopps stories Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Nick´s POV Category:Romantic fics Category:NickXJudy Category:Oneshots